The present invention is generally directed to a finger joint therapy apparatus for restoring flexibility to the finger joints of the hand. The present invention is more particularly directed to such an apparatus which provides flexibility therapy to the metacarpal phalangeal (MCP) joints, the proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joints, or the distal interphalangeal (DIP) joints of the hand.
Following hand surgery or other trauma to the hand, finger joints of the hand often become stiffened and will not bend to their fullest extent. In such cases, finger joint therapy is generally indicated.
In the prior art, such finger joint therapy has been carried out through the use of customized orthotic devices. One such device fits the palm of the hand and is made of plastic. The plastic is configured to roll up the sides and partially the back of the hand. To provide restraint, the plastic may further roll up the thumb to some extent. For the finger to be treated, the plastic further rolls up that finger to restrain the first knuckle or MCP joint from bending. A hook is then glued onto the fingernail of the finger to be treated and another hook is glued to the plastic device. A rubber band is then extended between the two hooks to apply bending pressure to the PIP and DIP joints. Typically, the device is used in this manner to provide therapy to the afflicted stiffened joints for five minutes of each awakened hour.
Such devices exhibit a number of disadvantages. First, they are relatively expensive due to their customization. Secondly, they are difficult to use given the many steps required for proper positioning on the hand and the connection of the rubber band between the hooks. Third, they are inconvenient, especially due to the fact that the therapy patient must live with a hook glued to the fingernail of the finger under therapy for perhaps a matter of weeks. Lastly, such devices do not provide adequate therapy for afflicted MCP joints.
There is therefore a need in the art for a new and improved finger joint therapy apparatus. Such an apparatus should be convenient to use and be adjustable to accommodate hands of different sizes. This would both negate the need for a customized device and greatly reduce the concomitant expense of such devices. Additionally, such a device preferably would eliminate the need for hooks glued to a patient's fingernail. Lastly, such a device should further preferably conveniently fit onto a patient's hand, thereby giving the patient greater freedom of movement during therapy. Further, there is a need in the art for such a device which conveniently treats the MCP joints of the hand. The apparatus of the present invention provides solutions to all of the above-noted disadvantages in the prior art.